Winter Pond
by ceruleanday
Summary: 'Jika saja—ya—aku tidak lari dari Nagoya dan memilih berkelana di Tokyo seorang diri, tentu aku tidak akan mengikat takdir denganmu. Baik itu sebagai bocah cilik yang kehilangan arah pulang ataupun pemuda jenius dengan violin miliknya.' A very melodramatic fanfiction. Beware of some boredom that might happen. RiRen!


'_Aku menyukainya.'_

'_Tidak.'_

'_Aku—mencintainya.'_

'_Ya.'_

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Winter Pond**

_a very melodramatic fanfiction. AU._

_**by **_Leon

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu. _

_Melebihi luasnya samudera. Melebihi galaksi bima sakti. _

_Aku menyukaimu._

* * *

Pucuk daun mungil yang tumbuh di pekarangan menjadi saksi bisu atas langkah-langkah pongah menuju sebuah gedung putih setinggi enam lantai. Nyaris tercabik-cabik oleh ulah sepatu kets sekolah yang tidak diganti. Noda lumpur bercampur basahnya air hujan adalah bukti bila pemuda ini tidak memedulikan kondisi cuaca di akhir musim gugur. Intensitas rintik air dari langit itu mungkin kian berkurang, namun volume airnya yang turun tidak pernah berubah. Helai rambutnya ikut-ikutan basah, seperti bercampur dengan keringat pasca berlari sejauh tiga kilometer tanpa pemberhentian. Ia melewati begitu saja stasiun yang akan membantunya meminimalisir waktu. Tetapi, bukan itu yang dinikmatinya. Menjadi muda merupakan cerita lain. Tanpa sadar, ia menghabisi separuh pasokan oksigen di dalam _hall _remang-remang yang baru saja dimasukinya. Layar telah ditutup dan suara gegap gempita _standing applause _membiaskan desah nafasnya yang berat.

Terlambat adalah kata yang tepat.

Namun, saat layar sekali lagi tersibak, deretan pemain clarinet hingga baton berjejeran satu sama lain. Saling mengeratkan jemari dan mengudarakannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Kemudian, dalam mosi yang bersamaan, mereka memberi penghormatan kepada penonton yang telah menikmati hasil kerja keras pemusik panggung orkestra tersebut. Tetapi, meski dari kejauhan semacam ini, sepasang kelereng hitam seolah mampu menebak ada sosok lain yang kian memerhatikannya dengan intens. Bersikap acuh, desisan dari mesin pemutar musik kuno mengalihkan kecurigaan itu.

'_Levi.' _Bisik si pemuda. Nada kekecewaan mengantarkannya pada dua buah sepatu kets kumal yang tak pernah dicuci.

Lampu-lampu panggung pun dimatikan. Layar turut kembali dijatuhkan. Penonton berbondong-bondong keluar dari barisan.

Mesin minuman kaleng otomatis memuntahkan sebuah _oshiruko*. _Pilihan yang cukup langka bagi seorang pemuda sekolah menengah atas yang membutuhkan pemacu energi berlebih, seperti soda misalnya. Tetapi, dalam kepalanya sendiri sudah terbentuk pilihan-pilihan yang mengalami otomatisasi sempurna. Seperti, haus—_oshiruko, _lapar—_dango_, sakit perut—uhm—jika perlu ia akan menahannya hingga tiba di rumah. Hujan—berteduh di bawah atap plastik sebuah _stand _yang menjajakan pernak-pernik berbentuk alat musik, berkeringat—mencari _spot _yang bagus di antara kipas angin berukuran magnus, malu—tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Karena itu, saat rombongan pembawa terompet aluminum mulai membuat barisan lurus menuju bus-bus elegan yang siap sedia di luar gerbang utama gedung pertunjukan, kaki-kaki pemuda ini berotasi penuh dan menjauh. Fans mulai menggila, mengelilingi pemusik favorit mereka, dan berusaha membuat momen indah. Sebaliknya, pemuda bersepatu olahraga ini menjadi pihak yang tersudutkan sekarang.

Ia yakin, para pengusik kehidupan itu akan semakin meribut tepat saat _main artist _yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya memunculkan diri.

Pertanyaan terbesar terbersit di benak si pemuda. Biasanya, rombongan sekompi pemain musik pro semacam ini akan dievakuasi melalui pintu khusus. Keanehan jelas menggulirkan fakta yang ada. Sebab, selain fans sinting, para awak media mulai menginvasi ruang gerak satu per satu dari mereka. Reporter tabloid musik internasional yang dikenal sangat berapi-api dalam membawakan laporannya, Hanji Zoe, berhasil _menculik _Jean Kirchstein—pemegang violin satu yang usianya terbilang sangat muda. Setelah ditawari dengan sesuatu yang nampaknya cukup rahasia, ia akhirnya bersedia untuk diwawancarai.

Dilihat beberapa kali pun, sudah sewajarnya ada keasingan yang menggelitik dasar perutnya. Ia tak peduli. Baginya, yang berhak berada di kursi violin satu adalah _ia, _bukan orang lain. Oh, kenyataan menampar khayalannya. Berusaha membuat imajinasi atas ketidakbenaran adalah kejahatan. Eren, pemuda bersepatu kotor ini, mendengus. Membuang kaleng _oshiruko _dengan sudut yang benar, tetapi gagal memasukkannya ke dalam ember sampah. Ia mendecih, mengerutkan kening, lalu memungut kembali benda metal itu. Melemparnya tanpa ampun di antara rasa asin yang terjatuh bagai rintik hujan dari kedua kelereng hijaunya.

Tidak mudah baginya hanya untuk saling bertukar kontak mata dengan Levi. Ia tak sanggup mengamati bayangan dirinya dari balik tatapan tanpa emosi itu. Sejenak, saat keduanya lagi-lagi melihat satu sama lain, kaki-kakinya memerintahkan pelarian. Maka, ia berlari. Membuat pria berusia tiga puluh satu tahun itu harus menahan dada karena nyeri yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa diminta.

Ia telah menyakiti bocah itu.

_Aku menyukaimu. Menyukaimu melebihi ribuan not yang kau alirkan ke samudera. Melebihi rasa cintamu pada tuts-tuts piano tua di loteng rumahku._

* * *

**Three months earlier.**

Pagi di awal musim dingin yang cukup membekukan. Tak ada hujan maupun salju, tetapi ingin rasanya tetap bersembunyi dalam selimut rajutan. Carla Yeagar mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci. Tak ada jawaban, ia segera memutar knop dan membuat suara derit kayu yang bergesekan. Suara desah mengawali langkah-langkah kaki pelan. Sebelah ranjang yang kosong tepat di belakang si pemuda terisi hingga pegas yang tak lagi kuat menahan beban kerapkali berbunyi setiap perubahan posisi terbentuk. Carla terdiam, memberi jeda panjang hanya untuk meminta konfesi jujur dari putra tunggal yang dinamakannya dengan Eren.

"Hari ini aku libur."

Pernyataan pembuka. Eren semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membentuk posisi fetus.

"Kalau begitu, Ibu akan memanggil dokter Irvin untuk kembali mengecek kondisi kedua lenganmu." tutur Carla. Membisik walau terdengar cukup jelas. Ia bisa memerkirakan ketidaksetujuan putranya tersebut dari suara pegas ranjang. "Katanya, kita sudah bisa menjadwalkan untuk operasinya. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung oleh _pain killers, _Eren."

"Aku tahu itu."

Senyum mengantarkan Carla pada kecupan singkat di jidat sang anak. Ia kemudian berlalu setelah membisikkan nyanyian tanpa lirik lagu kanak-kanak yang menjadi awal mula ia mengajarkan alat musik gesek itu pada Eren. Tetapi, kecelakaan kecil bertangggung jawab penuh pada kondisinya saat ini. Terjatuh dengan siku lengan sebagai penahan beban tubuh di atas aspal hitam yang keras. Berusaha menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang terjebak dalam gumulan asap pekat kebakaran di sebuah gedung kursus biola. Lalu, memecahkan kaca ruangan yang telah dikelilingi oleh api adalah satu-satunya opsi. Hanya berkisar tiga lantai saja tetapi cukup untuk membuat nyawa salah satunya melayang. Si anak tentu selamat dalam pelukan, tetapi lain cerita untuk sang penolong. Mungkin, ia tak perlu mengingat kembali apa yang membuat rasa kekecewaan kian menghantui dirinya. Baik di masa lalu maupun di masa depan. Keduanya tidak terasa meringankan.

'_Sebagai gantinya, probabilitas untuk kembali mahir memainkan violin sangatlah kecil. Secara anatomis, meskipun kami behasil memperbaiki engsel persendian dengan besi titanium dan baut lalu menjahit otot yang rusak, persarafan yang sudah putus di sana sini sulit untuk dikembalikan seperti sebelumnya. Setidaknya, kau mampu untuk menggenggam kaleng minuman dan memasukkan anak kancing ke dalam lubangnya. Ya.'_

Dokter Irvin. Eren tidak membencinya, tetapi tidak juga mengaguminya. Spesialis tulang terbaik seantero Tokyo, konon katanya. Ia tak peduli.

Apa yang telah terucap dari bibirnya adalah diagnosa kematian. Meski bernyawa, tanpa kedua tangan yang bekerja sinergis dengan normal sama saja dengan mati.

Tidak.

Ada yang lebih buruk.

Sebab—kedua kelerengnya mengamati embun-embun yang menempel di kaca jendela kamar ia berbaring damai. Entah sudah beberapa menit lamanya ia tak lelah menolehkan pandangan pada satu arah saja, yakni dunia luar yang terkesan buram. Kemudian, ia memilih tuk bangkit. Merasakan nyeri berskala Sembilan dari sepuluh. _Pain killers _tidak cukup untuk mengatasi segalanya. Maka, ia hanya menahan. Terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, maka tubuhnya ikut-ikutan beradaptasi. Ia tahu nyeri fisik akan berakhir jika otaknya memerintahkan. Tetapi, hatinya sudah remuk. Dihancurkan oleh seseorang. Tak ada pengakuan baginya. Ia sudah cukup bodoh menautkan rasa cinta melebihi kekuatan kosmo pada sosok pianis ini.

Karena, cinta akan menjadi penawar rasa sakit sekaligus pemicunya.

Maka, Eren lebih memercayai sugesti dokter Irvin.

"Aku ingin dioperasi secepatnya, bu."

* * *

Eren mengamati sisa-sisa melodi bisu di sebuah panggung remang. Cahaya malu-malu terhimpit tirai jendela _hall_ yang tinggi-tinggi. Satu piano hitam berdiri diam di tengah podium pertunjukan. Ia termenung di deretan terjauh kursi penonton tanpa tahu sudah ada sepasang tangan jahil yang menutup indera pengelihatannya itu.

"Mikasa?"

Si tersangka menggeleng.

"Armin?"

Menggeleng lagi.

"Aku akan membayar lima ribu yen jika itu adalah kau, Annie."

"_Nope._"

Eren menyunggingkan senyum. Tertawa sejenak sebelum melepaskan dua tangan yang sengaja menutup pengamatannya. Kepalanya tertoleh dan mendapatkan seorang gadis dengan ambisi menjadi ahli kentang sedunia. _Well, _mimpi yang cukup unik, sebenarnya. "Connie tidak ada di sini, Sasha. Carilah dia di lapangan bola."

"_Jeez, _aku ke sini karena memang mencarimu." Bibir si gadis membentuk pose _pouting _sempurna. Melipat dua lengannya di dada dan menjatuhkan bokong di kursi penonton yang kosong di samping Eren. Ia melanjutkan setelah berhasil merogoh-rogoh isi ransel berwarna ungu miliknya; menemukan sekantung makanan ringan berbahan kentang, "oh ya—" mulainya dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung, "—pertunjukan musik yang diprakarsai oleh Levi-_sensei _berjalan dengan sukses ya. Seolah-olah aksi yang kemarin itu benar-benar seperti panggung klasik orkestra bertaraf pro!" seru Sasha berbinar-binar. Ia menawarkan roti kentangnya ke arah Eren. Pemuda itu menggeleng, sedangkan si gadis mengudikkan bahu.

Vakum sejenak memurnikan dengung musik piringan hitam yang selalu dimainkan di saat jam-jam khusus. Eren mengikuti arah arlojinya tepat di angka tiga. Tiga jam lagi, maka musik yang sama akan kembali diputar.

"Jadi… tadi kau ingin menemuiku karena?"

Sontak, Sasha memekik di antara serpihan keripik kentang yang mulai dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memukul jidat dan menoleh cepat ke arah Eren. Wajah bingung pemuda itu tidak membuat si gadis berambut coklat sebahu ini berhenti memelototkan matanya. Setelah menelan baik-baik makanan dalam rongga oralnya, barulah ia mengatur nafas untuk berbicara. "Tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Levi-_sensei _di koridor kelas. Hm, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu—ya. Kupikir ia akan memarahiku karena berhasil memergokiku yang sedang makan keripik kentang sambil berjalan, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Haha. _Well, _jadi—beliau memintaku memanggilmu untuk datang ke ruangannya segera."

Tidak bermaksud mencurigai. Eren tak pernah bisa memahami jalan pikiran pria bernama Levi itu. Sejauh ia mengenalnya, hanya satu kali ia mampu menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya saat simulasi gempa bumi sedang dilangsungkan di _hall _musik sekolah mereka. Pilihan pria itu tentu saja berlindung di bawah piano miliknya. Tebakan Eren sejalan dengan intuisinya. Dari puluhan orang yang diuji, hanya dua sosok saja yang berhasil memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna bersirobok. Eren mafhum kepribadian dingin sang guru, tetapi ia selalu terbias dan terdistraksi dengan keminiman ekspresi wajahnya. Buktinya, hati pria itu tidaklah seperti desus buruk yang berhembus di angkasa sekolah. Pria itu berusaha menarik lengan-lengan orang yang masih mampu diberikannya perlindungan bersama. Dan di saat itulah, Eren benar-benar mengenal Levi secara terbuka. Tidak lagi sebagai seorang mentor dan murid.

Namun, Carla selalu memberinya ilmu filsafat. Hati tiap manusia akan berubah-ubah sesuai zaman. Sebab, itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi manusia.

Eren tak ingin berasumsi terlalu jauh. Maka dari itu, ia kembali berfokus pada kalimat yang telah dilewatkannya dari bibir Sasha.

"—hei, kau tidak mendengarku, 'kan?" Hanya itu yang berhasil ditangkap oleh Eren.

"Huh?"

Kembali menyomot potongan kentang dalam kertas aluminium foil dan mengunyahnya lamat-lamat, Sasha menikmati kudapannya tanpa menengok Eren sedikit pun. Ada nada kekecewaan di wajahnya yang bulat.

"A-ah, maaf. Tadi aku berusaha menebak karya siapa yang diputar oleh mesin piringan hitam." Alasan yang konyol sebenarnya.

"Antonio Vivaldi. Winter. _Allegro non molto_. Iya, iya. _Master piece _yang gampan-gampang susah, 'kan? Tapi, cuma kau yang dianggap melebihi ekspetasi Levi-_sensei_. Percayalah padaku. Walau beliau tidak pernah mengatakannya, bisa ditebak dari lengkung alisnya setiap kali kau memainkan karya itu dengan biolamu." Lagi, ia mengunyah potongan besar kentang rebus. Memusatkan pandangannya ke tengah-tengah panggung. "_Ne, _Eren. Aku—um—tidak. _Kami _sangat menyayangkan akan kondisi kedua tanganmu yang nampaknya cukup serius." Tatapan Sasha melembut bercampur sedih. "Kuharap kau bisa bergabung bersama kami lagi. Panggung akan sangat kehilangan alunan violinmu yang cukup unik itu."

Senyum tulus membalas pancaran sedih berselimutkan semangat di balik ekspresi si gadis. Eren mengangguk dan berdiri. Lalu, menghadap tepat ke arah Sasha sembari memberi pose penghormatan. Bagai sang kondektur kepada penonton setianya.

"Terima kasih, _Monsieur._"

"Sama-sama, Tuan Sepatu Kets. Kau butuh sepatu baru, Eren. _Jeez. _Kuharap Levi-_sensei _tidak memarahimu karena sudah mengotori ruangannya yang telah suci hama dengan noda lumpur dan hujan dari pengalas kaki yang sudah tak dicuci selama berbulan-bulan itu." tukas Sasha tajam. Gadis itu pun turut berdiri dari posisinya dan berlalu.

Pemuda itu berdiam diri selama beberapa sekon dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara bebas dalam _hall _yang kosong. Ia hanya perlu menemui_nya _saja. Bukan sesuatu yang cukup besar. Kali ini, ia takkan lari lagi.

Walau, hal itu justru mengulangi kembali rasa sakit yang dahulu terasa tiada henti sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran dokter Irvin.

* * *

**Tokyo, Winter, 1998.**

_Eren melangkah seorang diri. Melintasi jalan demi jalan dipenuhi tumpukan salju tanpa takut kehilangan arah. Mungkin matahari telah beranjak ke bilik istirahatnya hingga warna merah di langit lama-kelamaan berubah gelap oeh distorsi cahaya polikromatik. Dengan bermodalkan syal merah rajutan berbahan dasar bulu domba buatan sang Ibu, bocah ini menerjang dinginnya udara lalu menuruti instingnya dan hanya berlari. Kepulan asap beku tampak jelas setiap kali ia tergesa-gesa membuang nafas. Paru-parunya terasa tercekik sekarang. Sebuah gerai bercahaya lentera-lentera terang menjadi peraduannya sementara untuk beristirahat sementara ia mengumpulkan ingatan akan jalan yang perlu dilaluinya untuk sampai di rumah. _

_Nihil. Eren kecil sangat sulit menghapal jalan. Tetapi, ia tak menangis. Yang perlu dilakukannya adalah bertanya._

_Tetapi, kecerdasan bocah ini membuatnya bersikap cukup awas dan orang dewasa di sekitarnya tampak sulit dipercaya. Bukan ketakutan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, tetapi pada keyakinan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja meski waktu nyaris menunjuk angka sepuluh di malam hari._

_Ia berjongkok di sudut gerai yang sepi pengunjung. Melipat kedua tungkai mungilnya dan memeluknya erat. Menyembunyikan wajah di antara celah yang terbentuk di antara kedua kaki. Lamat-lamat, rasa ngantuk menariknya ke alam mimpi._

_Suara-suara aneh berbising ria. Segerombol pria mabuk keluar dari arah pintu gerai. Eren mengintip dari lubang yang terbentuk di antara pipi dan lututnya. Bocah itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Disadari atau tidak, pria mabuk itu menemukan hal yang menarik. Eren bergidik. Ia yakin, pria dewasa samacam inilah yang kerapkali mengisi sebagian besar ceramah ayah ibunya di rumah. Orang dewasa bebahaya yang suka memangsa anak-anak._

"_Oi, _chibi! _Kau ngapain di situ, hah? Tersesat? Hahaha."_

_Aroma alkohol menguar dari mulut pria itu. Eren semakin meringsut. Membentuk posisi bertahan._

"_Ooooooi!"_

_Nyaris, tangan-tangan besar itu meraih tubuhnya yang sudah ketakutan. Namun, ada suara berat bernada monoton terdengar kemudian. Milik siapa itu, Eren kecil tak peduli. Tetapi, cukup untuk sekadar mengusik pria pemabuk itu._

_Rintik bola-bola salju menutupi perbincangan yang berakhir dengan kemenangan dari pihak empunya suara bariton itu. Eren menaikkan wajahnya sedikit. Memastikan bila tak ada lagi bahaya yang perlu ditakutinya. Bukan pria pemabuk lain yang kini memutus jarak jauh di antaranya. Pria lain dengan sepasang kelereng hitam yang dingin, namun secara misterius terkesan begitu hangat. Belum lagi oleh telapak tangannya yang tidak terlalu besar seolah melindungi puncak kepala Eren cilik dari dinginnya malam oleh salju. Lalu, pelukan asing yang entah mengapa sangat familiar._

"_Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Cukup kau katakan saja di mana rumahmu berada."_

_Perjalanan yang bernilai mistis bermula. Eren tak bisa terlelap tanpa mengetahui nama pria tak dikenal yang berbaik hati membawanya menemui rumah. Benar. Setelah menyebutkan alamat rumah ia tinggal, dalam sekejap keduanya tepat berada di depan sebuah pagar kayu yang terbuka menganga. Mobil polisi patroli malam hari beserta pemiliknya tepat berada di dalam pekarangan rumah. Berbincang dengan Carla yang kebingungan, sedangkan Grisha nampak disibukkan menghubungi nomor yang dikenalnya tapi tak cukup berguna. Para tetangga yang peduli mulai berkerumun, membentuk barisan kavaleri yang siap sedia. Kakek tua penjaga kuil di ujung blok membawa sapu lidi dan berkoar seolah ada monster yang siap dihabisinya. Rumah keluarga Yaeger terasa sesak._

_Eren bocah memutuskan untuk berlari, melepas genggaman tangan si pria misterius, mencari celah di antara desakan manusia dan melompat ke arah Carla, sang Ibu. _

_Natal masih seminggu lagi, tetapi keajaibannya telah nampak jelas. Grisha ikut menghambur dan memeluk erat-erat putra tunggalnya itu. Setelahnya, kesaksian singkat mulai dibacakan. Pria misterius yang masih setia berdiri di antara jatuhan bola-bola salju yang beku mengikuti titah Eren kecil. Tangan-tangan mungil si bocah menarik-narik jemari si pria yang kurus dan pucat. Membuktikan pada dunia bahwa ia telah diselamatkan oleh sosok itu._

_Si pria mengucapkan selamat tinggal lalu memberi hormat pada Carla dan Grisha. Sembari mengenakan kembali cap yang menutupi helai surainya, ia hilang ditelan kabut._

_Meski tak ada nama yang tersampaikan, ingatan wajah pria misterius di bawah salju tak pernah hilang di benak dan mimpi Eren. _

_Bahwa, ia tahu, sejak saat itu ia telah menyukai Levi._

* * *

Ruangan itu tak terkunci, bahkan menyisakan celah kecil. Hening dan sepi. Hanya gemerisik tirai jendela oleh angin. Sepintas tak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Mata hijau itu mengelilingi rak-rak buku yang tersusun sangat rapi sebagai pengganti _wallpaper _dinding. Mulai dari buku karangan Sir Conan Doyle hingga partitur tua yang jarang ditemuinya di perpustakaan umum pusat. Sebentar ia mengulum senyum di bibir. Rasa penasaran mengantarkannya pada salah satu buku yang terbuka, tanpa cacat, walau ada aroma mint yang sepintas tercium dari hidungnya. Levi baru saja membaca si buku, tetapi dibiarkannya begitu saja.

Pintu berderit dan Eren berbalik cepat. Sontak, dua pasang mata saling bersirobok.

"Maaf. Kau begitu lama, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli sekaleng kopi dari _vendor _di bawah." tutur Levi yang tiba dengan mata separuh lelah. Tangannya menggenggam sekaleng kopi—alibi yang sempurna. Jeda panjang terasa menyulitkan keduanya, terlebih kini arah tatapan tajam Levi berada kira-kira empat puluh lima derajat ke bawah. Kepala Eren buru-buru terunjuk ke arah sepatunya. "Huh, tidak usah kau lepas. Lagipula, esok ruangan ini bukan milikku lagi."

_Huh?_

"Pilihlah kursi yang kau suka." Jemari Levi menunjuk sembarang arah. Ia memilih bersandar pada dinding di sebelah jendela yang terbuka. Angin nakal menerbangkan helai anak-anak rambutnya. Titah sang pianis adalah hak veto. Eren mendudukkan diri di salah satu _cushion _dengan punggung melawan arah jendela. Levi melirik dari sudut mata miliknya dan menilai entah mengapa bocah cilik yang kehilangan arah bertahun-tahun lalu itu telah tumbuh sebesar ini. Meski hanya tampak dari belakang saja, ia yakin Yaeger junior itu memiliki postur ketinggian melebihi dirinya. Jari-jari yang kurus menyisir poni yang terjatuh menutupi arah pandangnya. Kemudian, merogoh benda kotak putih beserta pemantiknya, lalu membuat suara _klik _pelan. "Kau tidak keberatan jika aku merokok?"

Anggukan lemah si pemuda adalah jawabnya. Tak lama, kepulan asap keabuan mulai terbentuk bagai awan mini di langit.

"_Sensei_." Saatnya memecah keheningan. Bahu pemuda ini menegang. "Apa ada hal penting yang ingin Anda bicarakan denganku?"

Hembusan nafas panjang mengganti respon cepat Levi. Kali ini, ada dua punggung yang saling menatap, "lenganmu—baik-baik saja?" Oh, Eren tiba-tiba membenci arah perbincangan ini.

Meski terkesan bergetar, pita suara Eren berusaha keras mengeluarkan bunyi, "ya. Jauh lebih baik."

"_Souka_." Bunyi asap yang dihembuskan lepas ke udara terdengar lagi. "Sudah tiga bulan."

"Ng?" Wajah si pemuda menegak spontan, tetapi tidak cukup kuat untuk sekadar berbalik. Niat hati memandangi ekspresi macam apa yang tampak di wajah pucat Levi, namun tak memiliki keberanian. Eren memaki dirinya sebagai pecundang. Ya.

"Saat Natal, aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau bersedia meninggalkan kado untukku." Batang rokok Levi tersisa puntungnya saja. Setelah menarik asbak marmer dari tepi jendela, barulah ia melipat tangan seolah ada lukisan langit yang sangat indah untuk dinikmati berlama-lama. Rasa jenuh yang menyesakkan menanti untuk dilepaskan. Bagai bom waktu dan ia butuh beberapa menit dari ribuan bulan yang telah dilaluinya dengan rutinitas membosankan. Tidak hingga pada akhirnya ia kembali dipertemukan dengan bocah cilik yang dahulu pernah terlintas di masa lalunya yang kelam. Tepat saat pelariannya ke Tokyo ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil. Menjadi pengecut dan sampah masyarakat—ia menyebutnya demikian karena memilih tuk menjadi pengangguran. Menolak menerima fakta akan kegagalan. Ribuan halaman partitur yang disusun di antara malam-malam meletihkan terbuang bersama penolakan sang mentor. Levi muda adalah seonggok berlian yang dibuang sia-sia. Maka, ia tak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi. Tidak bahkan dengan membakar hidup-hidup piano tua peninggalan sang kakek.

Masa lalu tidak selalu indah untuknya dikenang. Tetapi, cukup kuat untuk mengembalikan air mata mengalir deras.

"Jadi… pertunjukan saat itu adalah yang terakhir?" tanya Eren. Dari nada konfesinya, ada kontradiksi.

Levi tidak memberi persetujuan, ia memutar tubuh dan memutus jarak antara ia dan Eren. Meski _cushion _adalah pembatasnya. Bayang hitam menutupi cahaya mata si pemuda. Ia tahu ada sosok yang membuatnya kehilangan banyak sinar serta mimpi.

"Kau juga akan meninggalkan sekolah ini tak lama lagi." kilah si pria. Eren mendengus ironis. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Kita berdua sama-sama _dibuang_."

Bahu Eren bergetar hebat. Jemarinya yang tak mampu lagi menggenggam erat berusaha menopang bobot tubuhnya yang entah terasa semakin berat dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Nafasnya berubah tak teratur. Sesak dan sempit. Oksigen sepenuhnya dihisap dari paru-parunya dengan paksa.

"_Ne, _Eren."

Meledak. Seperti granat. Konotasi sempurna atas kemarahan yang selama ini tertahan dalam kesabaran.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMILIH UNTUK MEMBUANG DIRIKU!"

Pekikan tajam Eren mengusik liang pendengaran Levi. Dari jarak sedekat ini, sudah sewajarnya ia menjadi lebih awas. Memerhatikan gerak-geriknya yang lepas kontrol seperti ini. Ia mafhum telah memantik api dan memecah perang. Kesalahan yang selama ini dibuatnya. Bahwa, harapan kecil akan menumbuhkan mimpi, tetapi tidak untuk harapan yang _besar_—hanya menimbulkan kehancuran. Levi memupuk harapan imbisil di hati dan benak si bocah yang kehilangan arah untuk pulang dan selama bertahun-tahun pula bibit harapan itu tumbuh subur tanpa diketahuinya. Seperti tanaman liar yang merambat ke mana saja. Kini, ia harus menuai segalanya. Tidak. Yang perlu dilakukannya _hanya _memangkas sampai sejauh mana tanaman itu meliar dan merambat.

"Aku—tetap menyimpan violin itu. Tidak seperti Anda. Sekalipun aku tak bisa lagi memainkannya."

Api yang telah tersulut akan sangat sulit untuk dilumpuhkan. Katakan saja ini serupa dengan karma. Tetapi, kesalahan yang sudah tercetak di atas batu jua akan sulit untuk dihapus.

Mungkin ada air mata yang membuat hujan buatan. Tetesannya deras, mengikuti irama rintik hujan di luar sana. Embun-embun baru membasahi kaca jendela dan terjatuh di atas karpet. Levi berbalik, menutup bingkai jendela dan terdiam beberapa saat. Bunyi alunan hujan membiaskan isak seorang bocah yang tak lagi kehilangan arah pulang, namun kehilangan segala mimpi dan harapan. Jemari kurus si pria terasa letih untuk menekan tuts-tuts piano lagi. Lelah yang teramat panjang bertanggung jawab pada keputusannya itu.

Punggung tangan Eren menahan air mata yang sempat jatuh. Rasa asin yang aneh terkecap oleh indera perasa miliknya.

"Aku tak bisa memberimu harapan lagi. Sudah saatnya untukmu membuka mata dan melihat realita. Begitu pula denganku. Sudah cukup apa yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu kali ini. Pergilah."

Walau ada punggung tegap yang ditawarkan olehnya, berbalut jas berwarna opal, dan dua tangan yang tersembunyi apik dalam saku celana; bagi Eren, semua ucapan pria itu adalah kebohongan. Sepatu kets kumal di bawah sana meminta untuk berjalan di antara deru hujan dan noda lumpur. Sudah saatnya kembali pada garis kehidupan yang semestinya. Ya.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat jalan dan memberi penghormatan terakhir layaknya ia sebagai seorang kondektur, Eren membuat jarak yang jauh lebih luas dengan Levi.

"Maafkan atas perbuatan tak sopan yang telah kulakukan tadi, _Sensei_. Aku sudah meneriaki Anda. Semoga perjalanan Anda akan menemui akhir."

Derit pintu terdengar bersama knop yang mengakhiri sebuah pertemuan. Perkataan si bocah seolah mengganti kata _selamat tinggal_.

_Semoga perjalanan Anda akan menemui akhir—_Levi hanya mampu meremas bendak kotak putih hingga remuk bagai kertas. Melemparnya seperti orang sinting. Dan, terjatuh bagai manusia tanpa arah.

Inilah karma. Layaknya kolam kecil di taman kota. Saat musim salju tiba, es-es beku akan menutupi permukaannya. Namun, ia cukup rapuh dan akan rusak saat disentuh. Begitu pula dengan harapan yang goyah.

Seharusnya Levi tidak membunuh hati si bocah. Tidak mengoyaknya seperti daging busuk. Tidak mengirisnya dengan belati. Jauh daripada itu. Ia menumbuhkan dan mematikan tanaman yang ia pupuk seorang diri. Ya.

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Seluas bianglala di kala hujan berakhir. Sebesar kolam air dengan percikan airnya yang berwarna biru nila. Semegah langit hingga tak memiliki batas._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Tetapi, tubuh ini sudah terlalu lelah._

* * *

**December, 25****th****, 2008.**

Berjalan seorang diri meski salju tipis mulai terjatuh perlahan di dasar bumi. Suhu tanah menurun drastis, bahkan tak ada siapapun yang rela keluar dari rumah hanya untuk menemui sanak saudara. Jika ada, mungkin beberapa saja. Bisa dihitung jari. Lagipula, setelah membuat kidung doa di _chapel _dan menghabiskan kudapan Natal bersama anggota keluarga telah dilakukannya. Rasa bosan akan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Jadi, memutuskan untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan akan memberinya kesempatan tuk merasakan hidup.

Eren mengamati taman bermain yang sepi. Tumpukan boneka salju yang hancur terlihat di sana-sini. Arena seluncuran seluruhnya tertutupi oleh es, tentu akan sangat berbahaya. Sehingga, papan larangan untuk bermain selama salju terekstrem menyerang kota Tokyo berakhir, barulah anak-anak itu diperkenankan kembali. Jalan trotoar yang licin ikut membuat langkah Eren menjadi limbung ke satu sisi. Kabut yang menebal turut memperparah keadaan. Sudah satu jam dari awal kepergiannya dan saatnya untuk pulang.

Keraguan sempat terbersit di benak Eren saat ia tiba di tiang lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki. Dengan kabut yang menyulitkan pengamatan normal, bisa saja ada kendaraan iseng yang berusaha melaju kencang. Setelah menghembuskan nafas banyak-banyak, pemuda ini melangkah perlahan. Beberapa senti dari sisi trotoar sudah dilewatinya, namun aspal yang melicin oleh tumpukan es yang mengeras menggoyahkan kaki-kakinya yang kuat. Nyaris ia terpeleset. Berada di pertengahan jalan membuatnya sulit untuk menebak warna lampu lalu lintas. Belum lagi dengan kondisi mata yang buruk akibat bermain _game. _Eren berhenti melangkah dan menyipitkan mata, berusaha mengenali warna lampu yang tertutupi kabut.

Merah. Hijau. Merah. Hijau. Hatinya menimbang-nimbang.

Lalu, ada pekikan sepi yang terbungkam salju. Ringkihan pedal motor yang terjatuh dan terlempar jauh. Eren merasa dunia menjadi goyah. Berputar-putar layaknya kosmo. Tetapi, ia tidak merasakan apapun.

Seolah, ada bantal empuk yang menjadi dasar tubuhnya.

Dan, ia berhenti melihat masa kini kala dua lengan besar melindunginya dari dinginnya malam. Memberi sensasi asing, namun sangat familiar.

* * *

Carla tiba terlebih dahulu bersama Mikasa, saudari sepupu jauh keluarga Yaeger yang turut bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Eren. Aroma rumah sakit menguar dari hidungnya yang peka. Gadis berambut sebahu itu celingukan memerhatikan arah. Menggunakan insting untuk bergerak. Setelah membaca papan bertuliskan _Emergency Room_, ia menarik tangan Carla dan berlari ke arah koridor yang terlihat sibuk. Banyak orang dewasa memenuhi koridor, belum lagi yang tampak kesakitan dengan perban di sana-sini. Korban tabrak lari cukup banyak di akhir tahun. Salju dan kabut yang menebal adalah penyebab pasti.

"Bisa kubantu?" tanya seorang penjaga pintu ER dengan ramah. Mikasa tengah mengatur nafas dan Carla maju ke depan, memerlihatkan kartu identitas miliknya. "Yaeger, ya."

"A-aku mencari seorang pasien yang bernama Eren. Eren Yaeger."

"Tunggu sebentar, Nyonya." Si petugas mengecek lembaran data pasien yang masuk ke unit gawat darurat. Selanjutnya, ia memberi gelang pengunjung beserta akses untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Lampu merah terang kembali menyala di puncak pintu, menandakan ada pasien baru yang membutuhkan penanganan emergensi. "Ah, ya, ya. Eren Yaeger? Ia ada di dalam, Nyonya. Masuklah ke ruang unit _Surgery_. Tetapi—" mata si petugas melirik ke arah Mikasa, "—maaf, pengunjung yang bisa masuk hanya satu orang. Di dalam unit darurat sudah disesaki oleh keluarga pasien yang gawat. Maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan ini."

Setelah berbincang dengan Mikasa, Carla pun meninggalkan gadis itu.

Pintu ruang emergensi terbuka sedikit. Bisa diketahui dari hanya aroma saja betapa ada banyak nyawa yang sedang berjuang untuk kembali merasakan hembusan udara kehidupan. Carla menepis jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya dan beranjak menuju ruangan yang telah disebutkan oleh si petugas tadi. Kerumunan petugas kesehatan berbaju putih, hijau, dan biru membuatnya sedikit pusing. Belum lagi banyak dari mereka yang berlari ke sana ke mari sambil membawa benda-benda aneh berbentuk tabung dan pipa. Di salah satu kamar berkaca, seorang dokter berpakaian biru tengah menaiki ranjang seorang pasien yang gawat. Menekan-nekan dada miliknya beberapa kali, tetapi tak lama, gambaran garis lurus terlihat jelas dari rekaman jantungnya.

Lagi, ketakutan membuat rasa sesak di dada wanita paruh baya ini. Ia kebingungan mencari arah. Hingga, pada akhirnya ada suara yang amat dikenalnya terdengar di antara dengung ribut manusia.

"Eren!"

Sontak, Carla berlari dan memeluk sang anak yang tampak baik-baik saja meski ada goretan luka yang belum mengering di wajah dan lengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Di mana yang sakit? Ayo katakan." Rasa protektif membuktikan ada masa lalu buruk yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kali ini, Carla tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu. Tapi—"

"Huh, tapi—tapi apa? Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Dokter sudah memeriksamu, 'kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk beberapa kali lalu tersenyum lemah. "Ya, bu. Aku seratus persen baik-baik saja. Mereka sudah mengobati luka-lukaku. Tapi—"

Sesal pernah nampak di wajah pemuda itu bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia menunduk, memandangi lutut yang menjadi kaku. Memaksa jemari-jemarinya tuk menggenggam apa yang bisa diremukkannya. Dan, air mata segera terjatuh—lagi.

"E-Eren? Anakku—kenapa kau menangis? Eren—"

"B-bu, aku—"

—_sudah membunuh seseorang._

Vakum mengisi ruang hampa. Bagi Eren sendiri, tak ada sedikit pun suara yang meribut di sekitarnya.

Seharusnya ia mati di saat itu juga. Ikut terlempar bersama sepeda motor yang menabraknya tanpa ampun. Melayang seperti ikan yang telah tertangkap jaring mangsa. Kepala yang ikut membentur aspal dan es putih. Ia melihat darah segar mengalir dari wajahnya, tetapi warna yang lebih pekat membuat aroma amis tepat di bawah tubuhnya sendiri. Dua lengan besar menghalau dirinya dari kematian yang kedua. Bagai memiliki sembilan nyawa—itulah ia. Tidak. Ia sudah melewatkan tiga masa yang berusaha menariknya menuju peti mati. Yang pertama dan mungkin saja yang terakhir—orang itu selalu ada. Eren memercayai takdir. Jika tidak, ia pasti telah mati sebagai bocah malang yang tak tahu jalan pulang.

Ruangan resusitasi kembali berdesing ribut. Tanda dari adanya jiwa yang tengah berjuang keras tuk tetap menghirup udara hidup. Tepat selurus dari ranjang Eren, berjarak tiga meter saja, seorang pria berambut segelap opal terbaring lemah. Beberapa alat bantuan kehidupan terpasang di mulut dan hidungnya. Mesin-mesin bekerja. Petugas emergensi menyiapkan dokumen yang diperlukan untuk melakukan tindakan medis selanjutnya. Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Eren, menanyakan kepada si pemuda apakah ia bertanggung jawab atau setidaknya mengenal sosok di depan sana. Carla memilih tuk menyingkir, namun hanya bisa berdoa dalam diam. Ia menggenggam erat-erat jemarinya yang keriput. Setelah selesai memberi penjelasan, si petugas mengangguk hormat ke arah Carla dan segera pergi. Beberapa kata seperti _trepanasi _atau juga _operasi segera _bisa ditangkap oleh wanita berambut coklat pastel itu. Semakin kuat ia mengeratkan genggamannya.

"E-Eren?" Penuh tanya dan kebimbangan.

Senyum penuh kontradiktif terkulum sepi di bibir Eren. Kedua kelereng hijaunya mengarah pada sebuah ruangan berkaca.

"Orang itu—lagi-lagi menolongku."

Pertaruhan nasib sedang beredar. Hanya Tuhan yang lebih mengetahui akhir masing-masing dari keduanya.

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Meski tubuh ini lelah, aku akan tetap menarikmu. Menjauh dari gelapnya kematian._

_Aku merindukanmu._

_Selalu._

_Selalu…_

* * *

Piano tua itu tak lagi berdiam sepi seorang diri. Seorang pria bersurai segelap malam, mengenakan kemeja putih lusuh yang tidak dikancing sempurna, mendudukkan diri menemani sang piano. Meletakkan lima jarinya di atas tuts-tuts, membuat suara melengking tak berdasar. Terlalu monoton untuk sebuah karya yang menakjubkan. Menganggap telah menyelesaikan satu partitur nada, ia menjatuhkan tangan yang bermain dan membiarkan tangan yang lain terdiam tak bergerak. Seyogyanya, tangan itu _memang _tak mampu digerakkannya.

Pintu berderit dan memerlihatkan seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah mendekati objek hidup di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Ia memilih duduk bersebelahan dengan pria di sampingnya. Jemarinya turut menekan beberapa buah tuts piano secara sembarangan. Nada sumbang terbentuk.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa di hari itu Anda—"

"Levi. Kau boleh memanggilku Levi."

Si pemuda tersenyum kecil, "—Levi. Boleh kutahu kenapa di hari itu kau ada di sana? Apakah kau mengikutiku?"

Levi mendengus, "letakkan tangan kananmu di atas tuts. Ikuti gerakan jemariku."

"Seperti ini?"

Pria itu mengangguk. Memulai sebuah nada sederhana yang kemudian diikuti oleh Eren. Terdengar bagai nada mayor dan minor. Selama beberapa menit ke depan, keduanya sibuk mengikuti gerakan tempo masing-masing. Eren menganggap dirinya selayaknya violin. Mengambil bagian rendah meski tidak paham terlalu banyak mengenai permainan nada milik piano. Belum lagi titah-titah Levi yang sulit dimengertinya. Namun, cukup mengasyikan.

"Piano takkan membuat nada yang bagus jika ia _bermain _seorang diri. Butuh kerja sama dua tangan sekaligus." ujar Levi setelah menghentikan sesi kursus singkatnya pada Eren. Ia menengok, meluruskan arah pandang pada pemuda bermata hijau itu. Walau ada gambaran lelah di sana, jelas banyak kata yang sesungguhnya ingin ia bahasakan secara verbal. Dengan tangan yang masih sanggup digerakkan olehnya, digapainya puncak kepala si pemuda. Mendekatkan dahi keduanya dan menempelkannya. Mempertemukan dua pasang mata berbeda warna. Menautkan dua benak dan hati. "Aku bermaksud menemuimu saat itu, tetapi kau sudah lari secepat yang kuduga."

_Huh?_

"Aku tidak lari." Eren membela diri. Masih berada pada posisi yang diinginkan Levi. "Aku—" sepasang _turquoise _terarah ke bawah, menolak memandang langsung mata segelap opal milik pria di hadapannya.

"Lihat aku, Eren." titah Levi.

Keduanya kembali menatap satu sama lain. Dalam jarak yang terlalu intens.

"Aku—merasa seperti seorang pecundang," lanjutnya. Mengerutkan kening, "huh, ya aku tahu. Jemari-jemariku takkan mampu lagi bergerak secara bersamaan. Yang bisa kulakukan dengan kedua tangan ini hanya mengangkat kaleng atau piring bukannya tumpukan buku _scoring _yang tebal, menggenggam bola pingpong dan bukannya _bow _biola, lalu memasukkan anak-anak kancing ke dalam lubangnya. Jika saja saat itu—_jika saja _aku tidak terjatuh. Tidak—_jika saja _aku tidak mendatangi gedung kursus yang akan terbakar itu dan menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang—"

"Kau menyesal telah menolong sebuah nyawa?"

Pertanyaan Levi menusuk logika Eren. Sontak, sepasang kelereng hijaunya bersirobok dalam-dalam dengan mata lelah Levi. Pria itu memejamkan mata sesaat dan memisahkan jarak dekat keduanya. Memberi ruang untuk Eren berpikir dengan kepala jernih.

"Jika saja—ya—aku tidak lari dari Nagoya dan memilih berkelana di Tokyo seorang diri, tentu aku tidak akan mengikat takdir denganmu. Baik itu sebagai bocah cilik yang kehilangan arah pulang ataupun pemuda jenius dengan _violin _miliknya." tuturnya yang diakhiri dengan dengusan. Mengibaskan anak-anak rambut yang terjatuh dengan jemarinya yang kurus. Membiarkan satu tangan yang lumpuh permanen terdiam di tempatnya. Terbungkus perban putih. "Kini, aku hanya memiliki satu tangan yang masih hidup. Artinya, karirku sebagai seorang pianis telah berakhir. Aku tahu itu. Tetapi, aku tidak kehilangan bagian yang terpenting dari semua hal yang sudah terjadi."

"Levi—"

Bersanding bersama Levi memberi Eren sebuah kesempatan emas untuk menggenggam jemarinya yang tak lagi mampu merasakan apapun, baik sentuhan lembut maupun kasar. Jemari Eren memagutkan diri dengan sela-sela jemari milik Levi. Membawanya dalam genggaman erat.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dua kali, Eren. Tetapi—aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua tanganmu. Karena itu—"

Erat. Semakin kuat. Jemari-jemari itu menggenggam dalam pelukannya. Memberi kekuatan di balik kelemahan. Bersandar pada bahu yang selalu berdiri tegap menghadapi ribuan penonton pertunjukan spektakuler. Menundukkan wajah dan terisak penuh sesal. Sebagai seorang bocah, Eren berharap tak lagi berlari karena kehilangan arah untuk berpulang. Kini, ia ingin memiliki alasan yang pasti agar mampu kembali hidup.

Satu jemari kurus yang selalu beradu dengan para tuts piano menghapus noda hujan dari mata sembab sang violinis.

"—kuharap kau bersedia memberiku satu tangan untukku tetap memainkan piano ini."

Eren mengulum senyum, lalu tawa. Mengawasi wajah pucat Levi lekat-lekat. Mengulang perbuatan pria itu—melekatkan dahi keduanya. Memejamkan mata. Menikmati keheningan dalam vakum yang abadi.

"_Ne, _Eren."

"Hm?"

Kehangatan merambat di salah satu sisi wajah si pemuda. Mengintip dari celah mata yang malu-malu terbuka, ada wajah yang berusaha mendekat. Bibir yang basah dan lembut. Menyatu dengan sedikit saliva di sisi lidah yang terjulur kecil. Mengecap rasa manis bercampur mint. Ketika gigi-gigi saling berbenturan dan invasi organ tak bertulang Levi dalam rongga oral Eren terasa terlalu asing dan aneh, di saat itu juga ia berusaha menarik diri. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari rona kemerahan bagai buah plum masak.

Pengalaman pertama yang tentu takkan dilupakan si pemuda, "ma-maaf. Err—"

Baru kali ini Eren memerhatikan betapa seringai Levi terlihat seribu kali lebih memesona.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakannya."

"A-ah. Ten-tentu." jawabnya malu-malu.

Keduanya bertukar tawa meski lebih didominasi oleh Eren. Cara Levi memperlihatkan emosi miliknya sulit untuk ditebak hanya dari ekpresi saja. Bahkan, pria itu tak memiliki raut wajah yang aktif. Tetapi, sisi misterius dari pria asing yang menunjukkan jalan pulang kepadanya di masa lalu selalu terlihat menarik. Tak banyak kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, namun bagaimana ia mendefinisikan emosi-emosi itu lebih mudah untuknya memahami.

Bagi Levi, Eren tetaplah pengiring melodinya. Selayaknya pemain violin satu yang duduk bersanding dengan sang kondektur musik.

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Meski Tuhan telah mengambil sisa harapan kita._

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_A very bad story with a very bad ending. T3T_

Oshiruko itu semacam minuman yang sebenernya terbuat dari sup kacang merah. Minuman kesukaannya Midorima Shintarou. Hihi.

Gegara hujan. Gegara ujian yang endingnya jelek. Gegara gagal makan sushi *dor*. Gegara dengerin lagu galau, maka beginilah jadinya. Yah, biar sayanya juga bisa rada tenang, maka jadilah fanfik gagal ini. Haha. ;3;

Jadi, kronologisnya gini: waktu si Eren jalan-jalan sendirian itu, dia ketabrak motor, tapi ada Levi yang nyelametin dia. Berguling-guling sampai pada akhirnya kepalanya dia tertumbuk sama aspal dan es yang mengeras. Di UGD, dia didiagnosa dengan Trauma Capitis Berat sampai perlu dipasangin endotracheal tube dsb. Buat nyelametin otak sama nyawanya, si Levi harus segera ditrepanasi. Trepanasi itu operasi membuka batok kepala dengan tujuan untuk mengeluarkan darah. Masalahnya gak selesai di situ. Si Levi udah terlanjur lumpuh sebelah, untung kakinya masih bisa jalan, cuman sebelah tangannya doang. Hehe.

Semuanya saya kembalikan ke reader ya. Ah, terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. Review sangat dihargai. Hihi. :D


End file.
